herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Brooks
Vincent Brooks a man from Catherine who was an civilian in America. Appearance Vincent is a young man with curly short black hair and grey eyes. He wears pink shirt, over which he wears a beige jacket, dark red trousers, and black shoes. Personality Vincent Brooks is a textbook bachelor: his room is a terrible mess, he has difficulty with commitment, and he spends almost all his free time having fun with friends. Despite being extremely devoted, he is weak willed, and he's shown to be a very prolific liar under pressure as the love triangle forces him to spin an increasingly shoddy web of lies to keep the women from discovering each other. Depending on the player's actions, he will lie more often or less often, depending on who he is trying to keep in his life. Orlando mentions that Vincent's always been popular with girls, even in grade school, and that Catherine is his "third" lucky streak in romance (the first two being grade school romances, and then Katherine). Justin also mentions that some men seek women who will put them in their place, even without realizing it; this would explain why both women in Vincent's life are very dominant and controlling. Even so, Vincent knows how to please women and be a good boyfriend, which was what endeared Katherine to him when they started dating. Vincent's a fairly perceptive friend, but doesn't seem to know his limits or boundaries in conversations. He can be highly confrontational toward others, even getting physical at his breaking point. He's also very blunt toward Erica about her issues, and tends to snap at people when they patronize him. He's an active drunk, often spending an entire night drinking at the Stray Sheep before going home and drinking more beer. This causes him to have constant hangovers and memory blackouts, which usually involve him (apparently) calling Catherine over for "company," which he claims not to remember at all. Story Vincent a normal man who was dreaming about sheeps while Vincent climbs the blocks & escapes from the dreaming sheeps. The next day Vincent talks to a designer Katherine Mcbride about how he's going to date when Katherine leaves & text messages for Vincent. In the bar Vincent meets a mysterious Catherine but Vincent dreams himself again. Trivia *Vincent's drink of choice is a variation of the Cuba Libre known as Rum and Coke (Rum and Cola in game). It is essentially the same thing as the Cuba Libre but without the lime. *The canned beer he drinks at home is labeled "atlus BEER". *Due to his interest in computers and cell phones, Vincent could be considered something of a nerd. At one point in the game, Katherine accuses him of wasting his money on electronic devices that he doesn't really need. *Vincent is very interested in space travel, and dreams of paying for a ride on a space shuttle, but fears that he will never be able to earn enough money to afford it. A Space Tourism poster can be seen hanging on the wall in his apartment. *Vincent has a brief appearance in Persona 3 Portable as "Man Drinking Alone", where he briefly talks about his nightmares to the male and female protagonist. In P3P he is drawn with a mole under his left eye, while he has no mole in Catherine. *On the side of his shirt, the number 2009 is on there, a Easter egg reguarding his appearance in Persona 3 Portable. *Interestingly, Vincent's plot between Katherine and Catherine, represents one of the tales of the Lovers Arcana, where a man is seen talking with two women, one young and blond (Catherine), and the other one black haired and more mature looking (Katherine). Both of them are dressed the same (red and blue). While a cupid sitting in a star waiting to shoot one of his arrows at one of them. This represents the dilemma of choosing between, physical desire (Catherine) or the romantic and intellectual attraction (Katherine). *In some cutscenes Vincent's eyes are blue. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Paragon Category:Poor Category:Scapegoat Category:Parents